irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Commander Thresh
Commander Thresh is an Irken Special Forces Elite. He was offered a promotion as an Invader, but declined in favor of the Ground Forces Commander's position. He commanded a regiment of Irken Special Forces assigned for destruction of shielded areas on planets scheduled for organic sweeps. One of Thresh's largest single operations so far was the sweep of The Vortian System (Resistance camps) along with its Invader, Vex. Another important mission that Thresh was part of was the Fusion War. Thresh led a battalion on Planet Fuse specializing in demolition as well as infiltration. This battalion destroyed all key Fusion defense towers, making room for Jib's battalion to kill Fuse: the Fusion king. After Thresh heard that Jib's battalion had almost been destroyed by Fusion monsters, he decided to join Jib on the front lines. The battalions together were able to push through and kill Fuse. Thresh also participated in the War of 100 Years against Vort and The Irken-Clorxian War. In both of the two, Thresh led troops into battle and came out victorious with only a few casualties. Appearance Thresh is above average height for an Irken, and wears a customized red suit of armor. The wields two handguns, along with whatever else he happens to need for a specific mission. His eyes are red, he has normal male Irken antenna, and his PAK is grey with two transmissions antennae protruding from it. He got the scars on his face when one of his troops named Zim detonated an explosive during his first mission with Thresh. Zim was quickly re-assigned, but the scars caused by the shrapnel let loose by the explosion will remain with Thresh forever. Relationships Invader Vex- Thresh and Vex are good friends, and have been paired together on many different missions. They first met on Vort, where Thresh was assigned to investigate and destroy a large blob creature that killed Almighty Tallest Miyuki. Invader Vax- Thresh met Vax on Devastis. They were in the same class while training to become Irken Elites. They have been friends ever since. Irken Elite Crux- Crux is Thresh's favorite of his troops. They have worked together for many years, performing many difficult missions, and are good friends. Invader Ark- Thresh and Ark have only worked together for an extended period of time once, and that was when Thresh taught Ark to use the swords she carries with her (almost everywhere). They are fairly good friends. Irken Elite Scythe- Thresh admires Scythe's brutal efficiency on the battlefield, but wishes to teach him self control. The two have served together for years, and Thresh believes that Scythe is a capable lieutenant. Commander Rees- Rees and Thresh trained together for almost all of their years, but were put into different squads as Elites. They rarely ever meet each other, but sometimes work together on large operations. They are good friends. Invader Jib- Thresh respects Jib's skills for someone so young, but is sure to keep a watchful eye on him in battle after seeing a soldier almost exactly the same as Jib personality-wise die to a Fusion Monster's gaping maw because he got cocky. Quotes "Courage doesn't come from fighting for yourself. When you fight, you fight for the soldier next to you. You protect him and, if need be, you will lay down your life for him." ~Thresh to a group of cadets "How about you say that again... But in English this time." ~Thresh to Vex "No... We cannot risk everything with a frontal assault. Bring alpha squad to flank left, bravo to flank right. We will send some tanks down the middle to draw their fire." ~Thresh discussing battle plans with Crux Category:Biography Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Dangerous Category:Soldiers Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:The Irken Empire Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Irken Elites Category:Commanders